Homecoming
by bookworm1517
Summary: A Daniel and Vala fanfiction where they chaperone a high school homecoming dance. Pairings: SamxJack and DanielxVala Rated T for safety. More chapters of aftermath of dance!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came from a song we heard at my homecoming dance at school. My friends and I thought it was Vala's song and we thought of a story. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1. Or the songs Everytime We Touch, Low, I'll Be, and Wait For You. Those belong to "special people, a multi-talented people" (that's from Spamalot if you didn't know).

**Homecoming**

"Hey Sam, wanna chaperone my Homecoming Dance? It's on Friday," asked Lt. Col. Samantha Carter's nephew, Lewis.

"No thank you. I had enough of high school when I was in it," Sam replied. "Anyway, Jack and I are going out to dinner on Friday."

"Well, do you know anyone who would chaperone? If I don't find another chaperone there won't be a dance."

Sam looked thoughtful then grinned mischievously, "I might be able to help you there!"

 SGC 

Sam walked into the SGC and began her search for one Dr. Daniel Jackson, the man she had promised her nephew as a chaperone. Then she saw Vala Mal Doran. "Hey, Vala, do you know where Daniel is?" called Sam.

"Yes, he is in his lab. As usual," Vala replied.

"Thanks, would you come talk to him with me?"

"Sure, is he in trouble?" Vala's reply was accompanied by a devilish grin.

"Nope. I just wanted to ask him to chaperone my nephew's high school's Homecoming Dance."

"What is a Homecoming Dance? It sounds fun," Vala questioned.

Sam chuckled and explained as they walked toward Daniel's lab. Vala found the idea quite funny and promised to help convince Daniel to chaperone. In her mind Vala was plotting, figuring out a way for her to go to the dance. Finally, they arrived at the lab to find Daniel mumbling incoherently as he examined some obscure artifact. Vala couldn't help but smile when she saw the man she loved leaning over, as happy as she had ever seen him.

"Hey, Daniel, what's up?" Sam asked.

Daniel jerked his head up in surprise, hitting the lamp he was using. Vala laughed as he started swearing, even Sam cracked a smile. After Daniel finished swearing he looked at Vala suspiciously then Sam. "I'm studying the ceramic like disc we found on P3X-428. The writing seems like a derivation of Goa'uld. I'm still attempting to translate it. So, how can I help you?"

"Does the language have any similarities to Earth writing?" Sam asked Daniel. The two began to speculate on ways to decode the mysterious disc. Finally Vala interrupted by clearing her throat. Sam smiled sheepishly at her. "Actually Daniel, I was wondering what you were doing on Friday night?"

"I was just going to relax. Maybe work on some theories and translations."

"Oh good, so you can chaperone my nephew's high school's Homecoming Dance."

"Sure Sam that sounds fun."

"Really? Great. The Dance starts at 8:00 p.m. but you need to be there at 7:30 p.m."

Wait… Dance? I am NOT going to a high school dance!!!"

"I knew that was too easy," Sam muttered. "Please Daniel, I can't do it and I promised you would go. You can even take Vala."

"Not a selling point."

Vala made a face and Sam nearly burst out laughing, she looked so sad. "I'm sorry you feel that way about me, Daniel. I had no idea. I would chaperone the dance myself, but I'm not allowed off the base without an escort."

"You're messing with me, Vala. I know you just like the idea of a dance and you most definitely would not chaperone."

"You're wrong, Daniel. I guess you never knew me at all if you assume I'm so bad. I'll just go now. Sam, I guess you're going to have to tell Lewis there won't be a dance." Vala then left the room looking crestfallen.

Daniel watched her leave with slumped shoulders. "Wait, Vala, you can chaperone the dance, and I'll chaperone you," he said through gritted teeth just knowing he would regret it.

"YAY!!!!!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! I won't disappoint you!!" Vala ran back into the room and gave Daniel a big hug and a kiss on the cheek then raced out.

Daniel smiled. Sam saw the smile and smirked. It was obvious to everyone on the base that Vala had more than friendly feelings for Daniel, now there was finally proof that Daniel returned those feelings. "Well thanks Daniel, I'll go tell Lewis that I found two chaperones," Sam then exited the room still smirking.

Daniel groaned when the door closed and slumped into a chair. _What have I gotten myself into?_ he wondered. He had to admit that taking Vala would be a sure way to keep things exciting.

 THAT NIGHT 

Vala had shocked Daniel when she met him wearing a strappy, glittering blue dress that hit her mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled back in a half-up style. An intricate knot held it away from her face. Daniel thought she looked stunning, not that he would ever admit it. "Vala, you do realize we're chaperoning, right?"

"Yes, but when Sam spoke with Lewis he told her that we needed to dress up to blend in," Vala replied.

All Daniel could say was "Oh."

Together they left the base and got into Daniel's car. It took them 15 minutes to reach the school. All of the other chaperones had just arrived and were dressed up as well. Of the 17 adults only five were male and all had been press-ganged into being there. Even though there were many beautiful, single women receiving their assignments Daniel only had eyes for one: Vala. Because three of the five men had come with a woman they were placed in the dance itself. Their job was to act like a couple and watch for inappropriate behavior. Daniel and Vala were one of the couples. Vala was ecstatic, Daniel not so much. The D.J. had arrived at 6:00 p.m. with a complete list of songs to play including slow songs and gaps for requests. Every song was considered appropriate by the principal and the dance was ready to start.

By 8:45 p.m. most of the school had arrived. Daniel and Vala had barely danced; they moved a bit during "I'll Be" and even touched each other during "You Shook Me All Night Long." Vala listened intently during "Everytime We Touch. She knew exactly what the singer meant.

'Everytime we touch

I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss

I swear I could fly.'

Vala knew that the last line didn't exactly apply to her, it was just her dreams.

'Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side.'

_Oh God, Daniel, I need him so much. Why doesn't he love me'_ she thought.

'Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

Without you it's hard to survive'

_Daniel, I love you. Please, please tell me you love me._

Daniel noticed Vala's uncharacteristic silence throughout the song and wondered whom she was thinking about. Deep down Daniel hoped it was him, but he would never, in a million years, admit it, even to himself. Vala had also been studying the humans and the way they danced. She even noticed some of the chaperones rubbing against each other in the same manner as the students. She resolved to try it with Daniel the next time it was happening. Then the song "Low" played. All of the teenagers began dancing in the same manner they had been and dropping to the floor when they said 'Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low.' Vala began to rub against Daniel and was surprised by his reaction. "Why are you grinding me Vala?"

Vala stopped and faced him. Then said lightheartedly, "Aren't we supposed to be blending in? That would involve dancing." The song ended to be replaced by "Wait For You."

"You want to dance Vala?" Daniel said angrily. "We'll dance." He grabbed Vala forcefully and began to spin around the dance floor with her. Eventually his energy subsided and they just swayed abck and forth. Then Daniel began to sing along:

"Why did your pride make you run and hide?

Are you that afraid of me?"

Vala felt the tears well up. She struggled to keep them from falling.

"I know it's a lie

What you keep inside

This is not how you want it to be."

Vala couldn't see, her eyes were so clouded by tears.

"Baby I will wait for you

'Cuz I don't know what else I can do.

Don't tell me I ran out of time,

If it takes the rest of my life."

The first tear fell. Unnoticed by Daniel.

"Baby I will wait for you

If you think I'm falling, just ain't true.

I really need you in my life."

Vala's tears fell freely now. Soaking her face and smearing her makeup. Daniel was oblivious to her suffering. He had no idea the pain his voice, saying the words she wanted him to but not meaning them, caused her.

"Baby why can't we just,

Just start over again

Get it back to the way it was.

If you give me a chance

I can love you right."

Vala was trying so hard to keep the tears in. To keep tem from staining her cheeks and running down her chin.

"So why did your pride make you run and hide?

Are you that afraid of me?"

Daniel's voice was a lullaby to the deepest part of Vala's heart. She wept openly now, nearly dying from the pain of knowing he would never feel the same way.

"Baby I will wait for you.

Wait for you…

I'll be waiting………"

They broke apart at the end of the song and Daniel finally saw Vala's tears. "What's wrong?" was all he managed to ask before she ran out.

FINISH


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Gate

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1. It's just a dream**

Chapter 2:

Vala avoided Daniel for the rest of the dance. She wasn't sure why Daniel's presence and voice had affected her as much as it had. By 11:30 p.m. all of the students had left and the chaperones were headed out. Vala and Daniel walked in silence to the car. When Daniel attempted to engage her in conversation Vala simply sat there. He finally gave up and they drove back to the base in silence.

Vala nearly flew into the building, abandoning Daniel outside. She reached the safety of her room and scrambled out of the dress and back into her B.D.U.'s before collapsing on the bed. She reached under one of the pillows and pulled out a picture of Daniel. The tears she had tried so hard to suppress came, rushing out of her eyes like a waterfall. Morning found her, sound asleep with the picture clutched to her breast and tearstains on her face.



Daniel walked slowly to his room, pondering Vala's strange behavior. He had enjoyed himself at the dance and was quite surprised that Vala had not. As he changed out of his dressy clothes he decided to call Sam for advice on women. He looked at the time 12:18 a.m.,_ Damn_ he swore, maybe in the morning. By 2:00 a.m. Daniel had read an entire book on Goa'uld physiology and had two nightmares from the few minutes of sleep he had received. Finally, he decided he had to call.

The phone rang three times before a very disgruntled person answered. "Who the hell is calling at two in the morning? If this isn't important I will personally hunt you down…"

"Jack? I could've sworn I dialed Sam's number…" Daniel remarked.

"Daniel, you did call Sam. Now, tell me why," Jack replied.

Daniel paused before speaking again. "Jack, why are you at Sam's house at 2:00 a.m.?"

Jack nearly exploded. "Daniel, why the hell do you think I'm at Sam's? I never get to see her…"

"Oh. Well, maybe you could help me. It's about Vala, she is acting very strange."

"Vala? Acting strange? Never!"

"Ha ha, we chaperoned that dance and we had to dance in order to blend in. I knew the song so I started to sing. When the song ended she ran off crying. I didn't see her for the rest of the dance. When we drove back to the base Vala didn't say a word. And then she ran to her room," Daniel finally paused for breath.

"Did if ever occur to you that, perhaps Vala has feelings for you?" Jack asked.

"Vala? And me? Are you insane?"

"Daniel, her feelings are obvious to everyone except you. Just talk to her tomorrow. Now, good night!" Jack hung up immediately.

"Wai…" Daniel flopped backward onto the bed his mind busy as a beehive.



As Vala got ready for the day her mind wandered to the previous evening. She realized that she had probably offended Daniel and decided to apologize. She left her room and headed to the briefing room. She was hoping to intercept Daniel before the briefing began. Sam and Cam were sitting in the room discussing the latest intelligence. Vala stayed outside the door, lying in wait for Daniel.

About five minutes later he rounded the corner. Vala stepped away from the wall and said, in time with Daniel, "I need to talk to you." They both smiled ruefully.

Daniel opened his mouth when an alarm started blaring. "Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter called. Both Vala and Daniel took off for the control room

When they arrived there was a radio transmission from SG-5 on P3X-729. "We have made contact with the natives. They showed Dr. Johnson some sold ruins with Goa'uld writing all over them. Johnson is requesting that Dr. Jackson join us and help translate. Also, Col. Carter may want to come as it appears there is a lot of Naquada in the ground," Major Stewart was saying.

Gen. Landry looked at Sam and Daniel who both nodded. "Dr. Jackson and Col. Carter will be through within the hour. Major, stay sharp.

"Thank you sir, Stewart out." The gate then shut down. Sam and Daniel departed to get ready to go off world. Vala sighed.



When Daniel finished packing he set off in search of Vala. He had missed his chance to talk to her earlier and wanted to finish their conversation before he went off world. He finally found her sitting in the mess hall eating some blue jello. Daniel sat down across from her and said, "Hello, Vala. I don't believe we finished our chat earlier."

Vala looked up startled, "No we didn't. I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."

"You don't need to apologize Vala, I do. I really don't want what happened last night to come between our friendship," Daniel remarked.

Vala smiled, "Me neither."

Daniel stood up, "Well, aren't you going to come see Sam and I off?"

Vala stood up and followed Daniel out. She was thinking about how much she would miss him while he was away. These thoughts were a mystery to Daniel as the two walked towards the Gate Room in companionable silence. Daniel himself was wishing it was Vala, not Sam that accompanied him. He would really miss her if she wasn't off world with him.

When the two arrived Sam was already there. Gen. Landry told Walter to begin dialing the gate. The gate activated. Daniel picked up his bags, smiled at Vala, and followed Sam through.

**A/N: A little tidbit for the next chapter...**

**What if Daniel can't get back?????**


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late. I have had it done for a while but have been too busy to type it up. Finals are almost over so the next chap should be posted soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. If I did it would still be on.**

Chapter 3:

Daniel and Sam emerged from the gate on the other side. Major Stewart was waiting for them along with Captain Stilmart. Captain Davies was in the ruins with Dr. Johnson. Stewart and Stilmart led Daniel and Sam to the ruins.

A couple of natives were helping Johnson among the ruins. Daniel immediately began translating the wall he was standing next to. The major sent Stilmart and Davies back to the gate. They were ordered to create a perimeter and stay in regular radio contact Sam took soil samples after informing Stewart that the SGC would be checking in, in an hour.

Daniel scribbled furiously in his journal as he stood in front of the wall. He suddenly stopped looking horrified, "Sam, what was the latest news on Ba'al? Do you know where he is planning to move next?"

Sam came over, "No, he was systematically visiting planets. Why?"

"Because this wall speaks of Ares once having control of this planet and its Naquada mines. What are the odds that Ba'al shows up in the next few days?"

Stilmart's voice was heard as Stewart's radio crackled to life, "Sir, the gate just activated!"

He walked a ways off, "Has anyone come through?"

"Yes, a group of Jaffa soldiers just came through. They seem to be waiting for something."

"How many can you see?"

"About 20 sir… Sir! Ba'al just came through the gate!"

Stewart swore. "Fall back Captain! Meet us ten clicks north of the village."

"Of course Sir." The radio clicked off.

"Doctors, Colonel, Ba'al just arrived, we need to go. Dr. Johnson send your helpers back to the village. Tell them NOT to tell the Jaffa we are here," Stewart barked.

Doctor Johnson packed his equipment up and sent the natives scampering back to the village. Sam moved to stand next to Stewart. The two began talking about tactics and how to get back to Earth. Daniel continued to scribble in his journal until it was time to leave.

The group all met in the dense forest surrounding the village. Stilmart and Davies came with a final tally of the Jaffa, 22 warriors each carrying a zat gun and a staff weapon. Ba'al had come through and sent ten Jaffa to the village and six to the surrounding forest.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a glance, Sam asked, "What about the gate? Is it unguarded?"

Davies looked at the ground, "Ba'al and the remaining six Jaffa have it."

Everyone groaned. Suddenly Daniel got an idea, "We don't need to dial the gate The SGC is dialing in for a report soon."

Stewart grinned, "That might just work. But we have to move closer for the radio signal to reach us."

The group began creeping back to the gate. It took over 30 minutes of dodging and avoiding the Jaffa patrols to reach the gate. Johnson, Davies, and Stilmart remained hidden in the forest while Sam, Daniel, and Stewart advanced to the very edge of the clearing with the gate. Ba'al was pacing as his Jaffa lazed around.

Abruptly the gate activated. "SG-5, report," Landry's voice exploded from the radios.

Stewart gingerly lifted his radio, "Sir, we have a problem. Ba'al and a contingent of Jaffa are on the planet with us."

"Can you get to the gate?"

"No sir. We are cut off from the gate."

"Very well. We will dial again in about one hour. Hopefully, we will have a plan to get you our of there."

"Thank you, sir." The gate shut down as Stewart, Sam, and Daniel scurried back and informed the rest of the group of the plan.

* * *

In the control room everyone stood silently. Landry barked, "SG-1, I need to see you in the briefing room."

Cam and Teal'c wordlessly followed him in while Vala trailed behind fighting tears.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, and please review. I like criticism and definitely need it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Complications

**A/N: Here it is! Two in a week! I'm still going to try to have another one up by Friday but I'm not going to worry if I don't. Thank you all for reading. And this chapter might seem unimportant but it will be later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada. I only wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

Homecoming, Ch. 4

Landry ran his hand over his face. He was exhausted. It had taken 45 minutes for SG-1 to decide their course of action; they were heading to the planet as soon as SG-5 gave the okay.

Of all the days for a team to get stuck off world, today was the worst. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was due to arrive for an inspection any moment.

Siler knocked on Landry's door, "Sir, General O'Neill has arrived. He is three floors above us."

"Thank you Siler, you may go."

* * *

Brigadier Gen. Jack O'Neill's shiny black boot stepped out of the elevator beneath Cheyenne Mountain. His boots clicked as he walked down the hallway, headed to the briefing room Soldiers saluted as he walked by, snapping to attention on sight.

Jack finally reached the briefing room to find General Landry waiting for him. Landry stood and the two men saluted each other. Landry gestured to a seat and Jack sat down. "General O'Neill, it's a pleasure to have you here."

"It's good to be back. I will admit I was kind of expecting to see SG-1…" Jack trailed off.

Landry sighed, "yes, well Sam and Daniel were requested for their expertise by SG-5. They went off world this morning but before they could return Ba'al arrived and cut the team off from the gate." He finally paused for breath. "The rest of the team is preparing for an extraction mission."

Jack smiled, "That sounds like something that Daniel would get into. How's Vala doing?"

"Vala??"

"Yes, Vala. She has feelings for Daniel."

"Oh, well she seems to be doing fine. Although, now that I think about it, she was especially quiet at the meeting today… And it was rumored their was an incident that night Daniel took Vala off base…"

Jack was chuckling by then. "I miss this place. It's so much more interesting than the Pentagon!"

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter called.

The two Generals ran into the control room. "What's going on?" they said in unison.

Walter looked up, "I'm reading an IDC, sirs! It's Dr. Johnson!"

"Open the iris!" The metal wall slid open. "Dr. Johnson! What's happening out there?"

Johnson's voice crackled through the control room. "We have a problem sir!"

Jack snorted, "Another one?"

"Some of the villagers told the Jaffa that we were here. So Ba'al increased the patrol and they managed to find us. Stewart, Cater, Jackson, and Davies were caught. Ba'al is planning to execute them at sun down tomorrow."

Jack suddenly stiffened. Landry began thinking, finally he said, "How did you get to the gate?"

"Well, Ba'al's Jaffa accompanied him to the village. They seem to think they caught us all. And, in the off chance they didn't, the rest of us wouldn't leave without them. Sir, I would like to request that you send a team through to assist with the rescue."

"Your request is granted. SG-1 will be there within the hour."

"Thank you sir!" The gate shutdown.

"Walter, I want to speak to SG-1 in the briefing room now," Landry barked. He then marched into the briefing room followed closely by Jack.

"General Landry, I request permission to join SG-1 on this mission," Jack's statement was met by silence.

"Jack, why do you want to go off world?" Landry questioned.

Jack paused for a moment, "Because I miss this place, especially going off world. And because two people I care about are stuck out there. I want to help get that team back safely!"

As Jack had talked SG-1 had filed into the room. Landry finally nodded and said, "Okay, you can go. But Mitchell is in charge."

Cam grinned, "It'll be a pleasure working with you General." He and Jack shook hands.

Teal'c stepped toward Jack and hold out his hand, "it is indeed and honor to serve with you again."

Landry cleared his throat and everyone sat down. "I called you all here to inform you of the current situation on P3X-729. Dr. Johnson dialed in about five minutes ago. Some of the villagers told Ba'al's Jaffa that the team was there. Colonel Carter, Major Stewart, Captain Davies, and Dr. Jackson were captured. They are to be executed at sun down tomorrow. You four are going to help Stilmart and Johnson stage a rescue. You leave in 30 minutes. Dismissed!"

The group filed out of the room and headed towards the locker rooms.

* * *

Vala entered the women's locker room. She sighed in relief when she found it empty. She sat down in front of her locker and buried her face in her hands. It had been a long few days. First the dance and now Daniel was going to be executed the next day.

Tears slipped from her eyes while she mentally shouted at herself. Why did she have to fall in love? Why was she the one who was placed under such a curse? Was their anything worse than loving someone who did not love you back?

Vala sobbed, wishing, hoping, praying to any and all gods. She asked for guidance and a relief from her pain. 'Get a grip of yourself Vala! Time was you never cried and now look at you, sobbing over a man who hates you.'

'I must be strong so that this mission goes well. More than one life depends on it and I refuse to be the weak link.' She stood up, wiping away her tears. She changed into her uniform and headed off to the armory.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!! I like it! It makes me write faster! Happy Holidays to everyone!**

**Preview for next chapter: Jack's joined up, Vala's crying and everyone is going to die.... Add a little romance, some Ori and you have chaos. It's gonna be crazy.**

**If you have any ideas or events you want me to try and put in tell me. There's this little button for reviewing. So click it. Tell me you read my fic.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue Pt 1

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 5! I would have had it up earlier but I got Season 10 of SG-1 for Christmas so I was busy watching that. Sorry. Happy New Year to everyone!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. If I did... well that would be pretty awesome!**

* * *

Homecoming Ch. 5

Daniel slowly came back to consciousness. A groan escaped his lips. The previous events of the day rushed back into his mind. Going to P3X-729, Ba'al arriving, getting captured…

He sat upright and looked around. A cell. Great. Just great. Suddenly, he remembered Sam and the rest of Sg-5. A quick look around told him that they were all in separate cells.

Davies was already awake. He raised a hand when Daniel looked his way. After a glance towards the door Daniel spoke, "You know anything?"

Davies shook his head, "No word from anyone. Jaffa keep coming in and looking at us. Seems like they want to assure themselves of our presence. Haven't said a word, just walked in, checked each cell, then left.

Daniel nodded. How are Sam and Stewart?"

"They have been unresponsive. And the Jaffa are very curious about Stewart. They brought him in last with bandages on his head and leg. My worry is that it's critical. The sooner he gets medical attention, the better."

Movement from within Sam's cell distracted them. She was waking up. After seeing Daniel's face she slumped against the wall.

Three Jaffa entered the prison; they merely glanced at the conscious group before entering Stewart's cell. One of them bent over the still form of the major. A look passed between the three Jaffa, one bent down and lifted up Stewart. As they exited the cell Daniel spoke up, "Where are you taking him?"

One of the Jaffa turned back, "He is in need of healing. Lord Ba'al shall save his life. And the executions shall go as planned tomorrow." He left laughing.

Sam caught Daniel's eye, "Executions?"

Davies looked up startled, "I don't want to be a part of any executions!"

* * *

Vala stepped out of the gate on P3X-729. She scanned the surrounding area for signs of an attack. She walked over to Teal'c and Cam who were questioning Stilmart and Johnson.

Behind her, Jack arrived on the planet. The gate deactivated. "Dang! I forgot what a rush that was!" Jack said.

A few more minutes of discussion elapsed before the group left the clearing. They were on their way to some caves that Stilmart had seen. With any luck, those caves would provide a place the team could use as a base. The Jaffa had already searched them, so they would theoretically leave the team alone.

As Cam stepped into the first cavern he was met with a burst of cold, damp air. Inside the cave it was pitch black. Water trickled down the slimy walls and puffs of dirt rose with each step the team took.

Cam turned on his flashlight as he moved to explore the rest of the caves. A large cavern formed the main room for several more chambers. All were smaller than the first but still covered with various lichens.

In the first the ground was littered with pillows of algae. It was cold and wet inside. The cave had a ceiling that was nearly 25 feet tall. The next two caves we tiny, small enough so that only Vala was able to worm into them.

The fourth would have had a feature in a horror movie. It was dark. Even all of the flashlights in the group could not penetrate the blackness. A still silence engulfed everything. Cam stepped in to feel the crunch of bones beneath his boots. The sound echoed throughout the cave. Everyone shone their lights on the ground to see skeletons, both human and animal. Vala gasped and Johnson began coughing.

Jack began issuing orders, "Everyone out! NOW!! Johnson, did you know anything about this?"

Johnson's coughing fit subsided in the open air. "While I was talking with the natives they mentioned a monster of old; a creature that stole villagers from their beds and ate them. They were never seen or heard from again. After years of being slaughtered by this monster it was eventually tracked to its lair where the men of the village caught and killed it. I assume this is the creatures lair."

Vala sighed in relief. Teal'c nodded. Cam had to ask, "Are you sure there is nothing menacing in that cave? You know, no deformed monster who will come out and eat us while we sleep?"

Johnson nodded, "Positive."

Jack smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

As the group lazed around outside of the caves, shaken by what they had seen Jack and Cam wandered out of earshot.

Cam looked at the group then at Jack, "You know sir, this is probably the best place we have to mount a suitable defense from."

Jack nodded in agreement, "I know but I can't ask those men to go back into that cave. I think we should stay outside and return to the caves only in a time of utmost need. That way we are all comfortable."

"That sounds great," Cam turned to the group and called, "Yo! Vala, Teal'c, wanna set up camp for us?"

Vala rolled her eyes at Stilmart whom she had been flirting with. The Johnson jumped up to assist Teal'c while Stilmart helped Vala to her feet. Jack and Cam began setting up a perimeter with C-4.

A glance at the sun told Vala that the day was almost over. She walked away from the main group and stood staring at the sun. Another day gone by, she hated it. Every time the day ended she wished that more had happened between her and Daniel. It always seemed that he was in mortal danger while she was stuck in safety.

In one day Daniel's life would be extinguished, and her heart would never recover. Vala sunk to the ground. The tears began to flow freely. She started laughing at herself, she had cried more in the last two days then she ever had before.

* * *

Daniel stood, looking out the window in his cell. The sun was setting, what the next day would bring was still a mystery to him. And Vala, his heart squeezed at the thought of her. 'Since when did I care?' It was a new experience for him.

Perhaps they would live through the next day. And there was always a chance that Johnson and Stilmart had gotten help from the SGC. All he could do was hope that Cam was leading the rescue mission and that Vala was still safe…

'What is wrong with me?'

* * *

'Daniel, please be okay,' Vala pleaded. Then she snorted, 'Why do I care so much?'

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review! Review! Review! If you want anything put into the story tell me and I will try to incorporate it.**

Preview for next chap: Someone is going to die...


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Pt 2

**A/N: So this was supposed to be out last Friday but I didn't have time. As a result I am going to be updating at least every other week and will try to get a new chapter up every week.**

**DON'T HATE ME!!!! HE IS COMING BACK!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1. But someday, my friends and I are saving we have... Oh wait, we bought chocolate as a comfort food... So we got nothing.**

* * *

Homecoming Ch. 6

Sam jerked awake when she heard the clang of a jail door slamming. She opened her eyes to see a large Jaffa enter her cell carrying a plate of food. He threw it down and glared at her, stalking out of the cell. Three other Jaffa had accompanied him to feed the other prisoners.

Sam saw Daniel examining the food; he grimaced then took a bite. Davies dug in and made a face, "It's not fine dining but it's filling."

Stewart was awake and alert. When he saw Sam's questioning look. "I don't remember anything Col. Just that I woke up in here and I wasn't injured."

Sam nodded and ate some of the food trying not to gag. It tasted like airplane food. The four sat in silence until the Jaffa came again later with more food. They knew there was no hope for escape, not even if the SGC had sent another team to help.

* * *

Jack woke up to take the dawn watch. Teal'c was sitting calmly when Jack approached him. Teal'c looked up. "O'Neill, are you ready to take over the watch?"

Jack nodded. He sat down as Teal'c stood up and walked over to lie down around the fire. Jack remembered taking watch a hundred times on recon missions. There was just one difference: Sam wasn't asleep with the rest of the team.

* * *

The prisoners became more and more anxious as the day wore on. The thought of the impending executions had them all frantic with anticipation. They were each thinking of ways to escape but none were plausible in their current state: weaponless, hungry, and outnumbered.

The sun gradually reached its apex then began its descent. The pace was agonizingly slow for the soldiers; even Daniel was getting jittery.

* * *

SG-1 stood on top of the hill overlooking the village. The sun had almost set but there were still a few minutes before the executions were to begin. The team was planning on arriving during the proceedings so they had a better chance of releasing the captives. At a signal from Cam the group headed down to their positions.

Jack, Stilmart, Vala, and Johnson were walking straight into the village and crashing the executions. They were approaching form the gate. Teal'c and Cam were entering from the east and west in an effort to surround the Jaffa and provide an escape route to the caves if necessary.

* * *

The prisoners were released 15 minutes before they executions. Their hands were bound and their vests were replaced fully stocked. The only thing the four did not receive back were their P-90's. They were then led to the center of the village to finally see Ba'al.

Half a dozen Jaffa soldiers flanked him. Ba'al waited a few minutes for a crowd to gather for the display. Then he began his speech, "Hello everyone. My name is Ba'al and these are a bunch of murderers. They have killed of the majority of my race and are now going to be punished…"

The Jaffa raised their staff weapons and turned toward the prisoners. Jack's team waltzed into the square, "What a fine speech," the Jaffa spun to point their weapons at the intruders. "Although I have to disagree with you about the whole murderers thing. If I recall correctly we saved millions of humans from being enslaved by the Goa'uld. But, I guess it's a matter of opinion…"

Ba'al snarled, "What do you want?"

Jack tilted his head, "Well, now that you ask, I was hoping you would just release my friends and then we can all be on our merry way."

"No," Ba'al nodded to his Jaffa, "Continue with the executions."

The Jaffa turned back to the tied up captives and charged their weapons. Bullets spewed out of the SG teams guns as they opened fire on the Jaffa. Ba'al immediately fled with his Jaffa bodyguards. The villagers ran screaming into their homes. Vala ran over behind the captives and began cutting their bonds. The moment they were free the group began retreating. Handguns were handed out to the unarmed teammates. Cam and Teal'c had joined the firefight about halfway through and were leading the group back to the caves.

The remaining Jaffa continued to fire on the retreating team. Suddenly Daniel cried out and fell to the ground. The Jaffa had gotten in a lucky shot hitting Daniel right over his heart. Cam and Teal'c scooped him up and the team scrambled back to the caves.

* * *

Daniel was gasping for breath and nearly screaming in pain. He knew he was dying and began to really think about death. He was also trying to remember how to ascend. Suddenly a woman appeared to him.

"Oma Desala," he murmured.

"Hello Daniel Jackson, do you wish to ascend?"

Daniel looked confused, "I don't know."

"Well, I have permission to help you remember how to ascend. The other Ancients wish to speak with you."

"They want to talk to me?"

"Yes, but you must choose quickly whether you wish to ascend again or not…"

Daniel thought for a few moments before answering hesitantly, "Yes, I do wish to ascend. But first, I want to say goodbye to my friends…"

Oma Desala smiled, "Go, say your farewells. I will see you on the other side."

* * *

The knowledge of how to ascend flooded back into Daniel's brain. He was thrown back into his body. Daniel painfully forced his eyelids open. The cave around him was full of activity, he finally croaked out a word, "Vala."

Sam rushed over to him, "Daniel, talk to me Daniel!"

Again, Daniel said one word, "Vala."

Sam nodded, "Vala, come over here, Daniel wants to talk to you…"

Vala sat down next to him and took his hand, "I'm here Daniel. You're going to be fine…"

Daniel chuckled then gasped in pain, "Vala, I-I-I…"

"Yes Daniel…"

That was all he managed before the breath left his body and didn't return.

Vala began to cry out, "Daniel! Daniel!" She felt his pulse. Nothing. He was gone. Vala began to sob. She had never told him how she felt…

* * *

**A/N: HE IS COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!! And please review it makes me write faster. Also, check out my Atlantis story. I am going to rewrite it so that Aly is John and Teyla's daughter.**

**Please review!!! Even if you don't have an account you can still review. It only takes a minute and it makes me happy and encourages me to write more/faster.**


	7. Chapter 7: Numb

**A/N: I know, it's late! But this way I'm updating my stories on alternating weeks. And it's short but it covers everything it needs too. I told you Daniel was alive!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Stargate SG-1. And now I am extra sad. I need to go cry and eat ice cream and chocolate.**

* * *

Homecoming Ch. 7

Daniel stood surrounded by white light. He examined his hands to find them surrounded by a white glow. Other figures began appearing around him. They too had the white glow around them.

He recognized some of them, Morgan La Fey and Oma Desala. A man stepped forward, "Hello, Daniel Jackson, I am Moros."

Daniel nodded, "Hi…"

"You are probably wondering why we called you here," Moros began to explain. "You see, when you were ascended we noticed you were different. And then you broke the rules and Oma sent you back as she should have.

"I have to admit, I was curious about you, so I had people keeping an eye on you. It turned out I was right to. You have caused multiple rebellions in this galaxy and the next. It was by your efforts that the Ori reached this galaxy."

Daniel opened his mouth and Moros held up a hand, "Let me finish. It's time that you learn more about the world you live in…"

* * *

Vala stood up from Daniel's body. She glanced at Sam and they both burst into tears. Jack and Teal'c immediately knew what was wrong, Cam glanced around than realized that Daniel was dead. Everyone else looked around before realizing the problem.

A white light rose up from Daniel's body. The entire group stared at it.

A moment that felt like eternity to Vala passed before Jack and Cam took control of the situation. After issuing a few orders, the group had packed up and Teal'c picked up Daniel's body. They left the caves and headed back to the gate.

There was no guard left at the gate. Cam quickly dialed and sent his IDC through. They waited thirty seconds then stepped through.

The gate shut down as SG-1 and SG-5 tromped down the ramp in the SGC gate room. General Landry rushed in after telling Walter to call for a med. team to the gate room. Jack shook his head as Carolyn and her team rushed in with a crash cart.

Landry nodded in understanding, "General O'Neill you can place Dr. Jackson on the cart."

Jack did as asked. The entire gate room and control room had gone silent, "Debrief in one hour."

The off-world team walked off to change and prepare for the briefing. Everyone had a heavy heart.

Vala and Sam entered the locker room. Sam went to the shower but Vala just sat down. She was numb. She had cried over Daniel's rejection of her and his capture. But she couldn't cry now, when he was dead.

He buried her face in her hands in frustration. Why couldn't she cry now when it mattered most? Crying over stupid stuff like being rejected was easy! But crying over death was a different affair.

Sam came out of the shower to find Vala still sitting in her uniform. She sat down, "It's okay. That light that came out of his body was Daniel ascending. He is still alive and he will come back. He's watching over us now."

Vala smiled wearily, "But he's gone now and I can't believe that I never told him how I felt."

Sam nodded in sympathy.

* * *

**A/N: I know, a bit vague about the thing Moros is going to tell Daniel. Next chapter will come in two weeks.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It makes me smiley!!!!**

**Thanks for reading. And please read my other story for Atlantis, it's called Like Their Parents.**


	8. Chapter 8: Descension

**A/N: I know! It's really late and it's short but I've been crazy with all the stuff I've had to do. Homework, Mock Trial, Band... Okay, so I have some news: I will not be posting until MAYBE March 27th. Even then no guarantees. I'm going to Ireland (WHOOO HOOOOOO!!!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1**

* * *

Homecoming Ch. 8

Vala sulked down the SGC hallways. She was on her way back to her room after a debriefing. Daniel had been gone for almost three weeks. She was sure he was dead, but the rest of the team insisted on disagreeing.

As she turned into the last hallway she saw Sam. Sam smiled and headed towards Vala. The two met and exchanged pleasantries.

"Vala, tonight's Jack's last night in town and we're all going out to dinner in town. Do you want to come?" Sam asked.

Vala thought for a moment. Then she nodded. "I'd love to! I just need to get my jacket from my room."

* * *

Daniel stood aghast after Moros finished speaking. He couldn't believe it. There was no possible way that something this bad could happen after what had already gone one. As Daniel opened his mouth to speak Moros put a hand up, "It's time for you to return to Earth. You will not remember this conversation nor will you remember being ascended."

A bright flash of light was all Daniel saw before he was standing in a room butt naked. He recognized the interior as being part of the SGC. Daniel began rummaging through the drawers hoping it would give him some clue as to whose room he was in and possibly something to wear.

The first drawer contained only BDU's; all were too small. The next was jeans. Again not very helpful. The third drawer told Daniel's whose room he was in. Filled to the brim with skimpy, pink lingerie this drawer guaranteed that the room in question belonged to none other than Vala Mal Doran. The need to find suitable clothing was suddenly top priority for Daniel.

* * *

Vala and Sam stopped when they reached the end of the hallway. Vala pulled out her key and turned it in the lock. She pushed the door open and exclaimed, "DANIEL!!!" A moment passed and Vala repeated her statement with a much different inflection, "Daniel…" She looked him up and down.

Daniel jumped and grabbed the first thing he could. He held a small, sheer robe to cover himself, "Hi guys."

Sam started laughing, "This seems to be a habit of yours. So what wisdom did you gain this time?"

Vala went over to her closet and pulled out a big bathrobe handing it to Daniel. He wrapped himself up and answered Sam, "Well, I don't know. All I do know is that I learned something…"

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm really sorry it's so late and short! And remember updates around March 27th. Thank you so much for reading and please review! I will try to write while in Ireland but no promises.**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape to Vail Mountain?

**A/N: I KNOW!!! IT'S SOOOOO LATE!!!!!! I'm sorry! My life has been so crazy lately and I had no inspiration so this got pushed to the back burner. Here it is, Chapter 9. And school is almost over so I should update more! Again pretty please review!**

**Just so everyone knows this chapter is dedicated to Martin Walworth: An angel who God needed back/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any thing in this story except the plot. Now I'm depressed...**

* * *

Homecoming Ch. 9

Daniel stood at the head of the briefing table talking to General Landry when Vala and Sam walked in. Vala smirked and stifled a giggle. Daniel gave her a look, "What?"

Cam Mitchell walked in followed by Teal'c as Vala said, "Oh nothing, it's just I didn't recognize you with clothing on…"

Cam stopped dead in his tracks, "Obviously I missed something! And hey Daniel! How are you? How are our friends the ascended beings? And what, may I ask, did you learn from them?"

"Well, that's one of the problems, I don't remember what they told me…"

"Wonderful!" called a voice from the doorway. General Jack O'Neill had arrived. "That sounds just like them Ancients. I'm guessing it was something big and important but NO! They couldn't let Daniel come back and tell us. Instead they had to send him back without the life-saving knowledge."

"Jack…"

Jack held up a finger, "Don't interrupt me Daniel!" He took a big breath and continued, "Why the hell don't the Ancients just come down her and take care of their own problems. If they all agreed to do that then they wouldn't be breaking their stupid rule and we could all live happily ever after with rainbows and candy and unicorns!"

The entire room stared at Jack, looks of awe and surprise on their faces. Cam whistled. Daniel's mouth opened and shut as though he couldn't form a coherent thought or sentence. Teal'c had done his traditional response and raised one eyebrow. Sam and Landry stood there as impassively as they could. Only Vala seemed to form any words, "Now that was quite impressive. And all true I might add. I mean those Ancients are incredibly annoying. Jack, I'm not exactly sure how healthy it was for you to bottle all those emotions up but the release was AMAZING!"

The heads turned to Vala, "Uh, thanks…" Jack said slowly.

* * *

Daniel walked down the halls of the SGC and into his room. It was almost Christmas and he had nowhere to go. No plans for the holiday… Jack and Sam were going skiing and had invited him but Daniel didn't want to be a third wheel. Teal'c had returned to the Jaffa and who knew what Vala was doing.

Maybe he could invite Vala to his house, it would give him something to do. Then he remembered the incident at the dance. He decided that inviting her over might not be the best idea.

A soft tap on the door startled Daniel out of his reverie. Vala's voice came through the door, " Daniel?"

He jumped up and headed to the door. Daniel opened the door, "Hey Vala."

As Daniel walked back to his desk Vala entered the room. She hadn't really seen Daniel since he had descended and was unsure of how to act with him. Finally Vala broke the silence, "So, Daniel, Jack and Sam are going skiing over Christmas and it sounds quite intriguing. I was wondering if you would take me skiing…"

Daniel looked up shocked, "Ummm… Well Vala, I wasn't exactly planning on going skiing this year."

Vala put on her most charming smile, "But Daniel, Jack and Sam have an extra room that they said we could have…"

"If I say no you're just going to keep bugging me aren't you?"

Vala nodded cheerfully.

Daniel sighed, "Okay, I'll take you."

Vala grinned then jumped up and down. "Thank you! I'm going to pack and tell Sam!" She ran out of the room leaving a stunned Daniel behind her.

Daniel stood in the room very confused. Since when did he give into Vala? He could barely even remember the last time he had gone skiing. A little voice inside Daniel's head answered the question, _**Because you love her.**_ He shook his head. That was an absurd idea.

He and Vala worked together and if anything went wrong… Even if he did have feelings for her, which he didn't, it just wouldn't work out.

If Daniel were to say that something good came of the relationship the odds of he or Vala dying on a mission were quite high. He didn't think he could stand losing another person he loved. Daniel glanced involuntarily at the picture he had of Shar're.

No, he couldn't do that again. He looked up with a mortified look on his face… What if there was a kid? It just wouldn't work for the two of them to be in a relationship.

Daniel stood up and headed to his room, he needed to pack. A smile lit his face perhaps; the trip wouldn't be a total disaster.

* * *

Vala skipped into Sam's room where she found her friend packing. "Hey Sam, Daniel said he would come!"

Sam looked up, "That's great! We'll have so much fun!"

"When are you two leaving?" Vala asked.

Sam glanced at her watch, "In about 30 minutes. What about you guys?"

Vala shrugged, "No idea, whenever Daniel's ready."

* * *

Daniel zipped his suitcase shut and stood up. He was ready to go. The question was, was Vala.

Daniel raised his fist and rapped sharply on the door to Vala's room. The door opened immediately, "Hello Daniel! Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

* * *

Daniel heaved Vala's luggage into the car with an oomph! He closed the hatch and walked to the front. As he climbed in he had to ask, "What did you pack in that bag?"

Vala's reply was incredibly irritating, "Oh… Just this and that!"

Daniel started the car and they headed towards the mountains.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I promise to update soon. And yes, Jack and Vala's little rant/comment at the beginning was random and a bit out of character. All I can say is that I had some sugar before writing that part...**

**One last thing: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mistake

**A/N: I know I took forever to write this!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I was going to write over the summer but it I was relaxing. Now school is starting and I am feeling motivated again so I will write lots. You have to read this one carefully cuz its not much conversation and a lot of description but its important.**

**So enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 but its on my to-do list.**

* * *

Homecoming Ch. 10

Vala and Daniel drove in near silence. Only a few words were uttered and even then it was only a comment on the music. Each was busy with their thoughts.

Vala watched as the mountains went by. She was beginning to rethink her choice to ask Daniel to go skiing. It wasn't like he had ever expressed any interest in the sport or in her. And then there was the room problem… Vala didn't think it was very likely that Daniel had heard her about Sam and Jack having ONE extra room. Oh well, it was too late to change her mind now!

* * *

When they finally reached the resort Vala and Sam took the luggage to the rooms while Jack and Daniel got the lift tickets and the skis. They met back up and headed to the bunny slopes. Vala was surprisingly good once she got the hang of it. While Jack and Sam headed off to the harder slopes she and Daniel continued to practice.

It seemed as if Daniel would never get the hang of skiing. He hadn't been good at it as a kid and was no better now. As it began to get dark Daniel finally gave up. He and Vala (who had been whizzing around all day) headed back to the lodge to meet Sam and Jack for dinner.

Daniel and Vala were still shy around each other but after a few glasses of wine they began to loosen up. Jack even managed to convince Daniel to have a few shots of whiskey with him. By the end of the night Daniel was incredibly drunk especially since he never drank. Vala helped him into the room where he stared forlornly at the bed. He had finally realized that they were going to have to share the bed.

Daniel opened his mouth, "I gon' sleeponfloor you have bed." His words slurred together as he leaned over and passed out. Vala couldn't help but laugh a little. She took off his shoes and glasses then left him while she went into the bathroom. So much for her idea of a romantic getaway.

Vala took a long hot shower and pulled on her pajamas. She had expected to have to impress Daniel so she was wearing tiny shorts and a camisole. She heard noises from the bedroom and opened the door a crack. Daniel had woken up. He looked around searchingly then saw Vala.

She stepped out of the bathroom still slightly damp from the shower. Daniel stood up and walked over to her. They stood there looking at each other. Then Daniel did the most bizarre thing.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Vala was shocked. All she did was stand there. Then she reacted, deepening the kiss. It seemed to last for forever. The next thing she knew Daniel had pushed her up against a wall, his fingers scrabbling at her clothes.

Within minutes they were on the bed…

* * *

Vala woke up to find herself alone in bed with water running from the bathroom. The night before came back to her in a rush. She and Daniel had…. _Wow._ She couldn't form a coherent thought.

Daniel emerged from the bathroom shortly after she had slipped her pajamas back on. They were planning on skiing for the morning then driving back to the SGC that afternoon. It was Christmas Day and all Daniel could say was "Merry Christmas. The bathroom's all yours. I'll see you down at breakfast." And with a wave he walked out of the room barely meeting her eyes.

Vala stared at the door her mouth slightly open. Daniel was so distant this morning and he had been so passionate the night before. Her eyes clouded with tears… maybe she had been foolish to think Daniel actually cared about her. She stumbled to the bathroom to drown herself in a hot shower.

* * *

Daniel was mute while he sat at breakfast with Jack and Sam. The two kept exchanging looks while Daniel played with his cereal. They both had an idea about what had happened the night before.

Daniel was furious with himself; he couldn't believe he had lost control like he had last night. There was a reason he never drank and that was it. The worst part was that he had enjoyed it. Had enjoyed Vala. _It was wrong. _All of it! The fact that Daniel even had those feelings about Vala after losing Shar're was wrong. And that they could never be together was wrong!

Finally, Daniel admitted to himself what he knew he had been denying all along. He was in love with Vala. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was stuck in love with her with out the ability to tell her.

The four spent the morning skiing then loaded up to return home. Daniel and Vala spent another uncomfortable car ride together in silence. Neither wanted to acknowledge what had happened the night before…

They unloaded the car and headed back inside. Daniel followed Vala into the building where they ended up in an elevator. Finally, Vala broke the silence, "Daniel about last night… I just wanted to say…"

Daniel interrupted her, "Last night was a mistake." The elevator came to a stop and he stepped out looking back to see her hurt face as the doors closed.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I will update soon.**

**But I really need people to review. It helps motivate me! So thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Parting

**A/N: Look Look!!! I updated!!! I hope you guys enjoy it! I have to remind you that this will have a happy ending. But you need to stick with me. I'm going to make Vala and Daniel suffer more... Hehehehe... This chapter is kind of evil.... Sorry... So, enjoy, and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters *sob* Why must I torture myself like this.**

**

* * *

**

Homecoming Ch. 11

Vala cinched the bag shut and took one last look around the room. She would miss this place, and her friends. She would miss Sam and Jack and Teal'c and Landry. She would even miss the guy—Walter was his name—who dialed the gate. But most of all she would miss Daniel.

Vala winced. It had been a full week since _The Night_ and Daniel was acting cool and distant toward her. Even thinking about him hurt her. But she wouldn't have to think about him now. Not where she was going.

There was no time for goodbyes. She had left a note for everyone she cared about explaining herself. Landry had authorized her to leave through the gate back to the Ori Galaxy. She was returning to Tomin. The only man who she believed had truly ever loved her.

She entered the gate room slowly. The SGC had become a sort of home to her, and now she was leaving it. Of her own free will. She fought back tears refusing to cry about leaving. She would remain strong to the end.

Walter dialed the gate on Landry's order and Vala gave a determinedly cheerful wave to the people in the control room and walked up the ramp. She took one last look around then stepped through.

* * *

Sam walked into the mess hall a piece of paper clutched in her hand. She saw Cam and Teal'c deep in conversation at a table with similar papers next to them. She hurried over to join them. "I wonder what happened?" Cam remarked. "It must have been something bad to make her leave like that."

Sam shook her head. "I know for a fact that Daniel was involved in whatever it was…"

"I believe that it may have something to do with the feelings that Vala has about Daniel Jackson."

Mitchell and Sam looked at Teal'c. Then nodded. Perhaps he was right. Maybe Daniel had rebuffed Vala and she had given up. Vala had finally had enough and had decided to settle down with at least someone who loved her even if she didn't love him.

The group promptly stopped talking as Daniel entered the room. He shuffled to the counter where he got his food. He shuffled back out without looking up once. He was most definitely not himself. A piece of paper fell out of his jacket as he left.

Cam jumped up and opened the note. It read:

_Dear Daniel,_

_I am sorry to leave like this but I could not survive saying goodbye face to face. I am sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you and I thank you for the kindness you have shown me. I wish that I could stay but I cannot work with a person who I love so deeply. Yet, I know that you do not feel the same way about me as I saw while skiing with you. Therefore I am going back to Tomin who I know truly loves me and will make me happy._

_I wish that things could be different between us but I can no longer wait for you to realize how much I love you. My life needs to go on and I can't do that if I stay with you._

_I will always love you,_

_Vala Mal Doran_

The three friends looked at each other with the universal "Oh crap" face.

* * *

Daniel sat down in his lab with his tray of food and put his head into his hands. Why did he mess up so badly? How could he have done that to Vala? He had made her think that he didn't have feelings about her and now he had lost her completely.

She was as lost to him as the ancient civilizations he studied, or as lost as the ideas of the Dark Ages, or as lost as the unity of the world from ancient times.

Daniel continued to sit wallowing. How could he have been so stupid? He had lost the best thing in his life because he was to scared to admit he loved her. There he had said it. Both things. He loved Vala but was to scared to get into a relationship with her. Now any chance of a relationship was gone with her.

Everything was wrong with his life at the moment and there was nothing he could do about it. If only he had managed to tell Vala what he felt it might have made things better. And that might was the only consolation he had.

A soft knock on the door made him look up the last thing he needed was company at the moment. Maybe if he stayed quiet they would go away just then a soft voice came floating through the door, "Daniel, I know your in there. You can't hide forever. We need to talk." It was Sam. Daniel sighed, what could she possibly want? The door handle turned and in stepped Sam. He looked at her.

She was one of his best friends and he realized just how much he depended on her for advice and support. Maybe she would understand…

"Daniel, what happened between you and Vala?" She asked quietly.

"I messed up," was the short reply she got.

Sam nodded. "And there's no way of fixing it?"

Daniel looked at her with hollow eyes, "No, I can't. How hard is it for you to work with Jack now that you are together?"

That was different. Daniel typically refrained from asking about her personal life. "Um… Well… It's always a little nerve racking if I know he's with me and we're in danger. I want to protect him but I know that I have to do my job first…"

"That's what I thought. It would make work nearly impossible and if anything went wrong…" He trailed off. Sam had just confirmed his worst fear; a relationship with Vala would have been virtually impossible.

* * *

Vala grunted as she pulled the bucket up out of the well, just as she had everyday for the past month. There were multiple downsides to coming back to the Ori Galaxy but the worst was the manual labor. She had to fetch her own water and cook her own food and do an insane amount of menial tasks. Tomin had surprised her, he still loved her and was thrilled that she had returned. There was one small problem that she hadn't told Tomin yet.

The night she spent with Daniel hadn't been the safest one… There was a very high chance that she was pregnant. Again. And since she hadn't been able to convince Tomin to sleep with her, being pregnant was a problem. A big one.

She doubted that Tomin would let her stay if he found out she was pregnant, especially if it wasn't his…

* * *

**A/N: Please please please please review!!! Thanks a ton for reading my story. Anyone can review!!!!!!! I don't care if it's good or bad but I prefer good. So hope you enjoy. And I hope that you will keep reading. I'm going to update soonish.**


	12. Chapter 12: Storybook Love

**A/N: Hey everybody, I know this is like way way way way way late but I got caught with terrible writer's block and then stupid school got going and my life got crazy and now the chapter is like a bazillion times way late. So, here it is, the final chapter of Homecoming. I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think. I need some critiques because that helps me become a better writer. I hope everyone had a good Halloween and Happy National Novel Writing Month! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I never have and unless I become like a super duper mega million quadrillionaire then I won't even own it. **

**

* * *

**

Homecoming Ch. 12

Tomin watched Vala from the shadows. It had been two months since she had returned and he still wasn't sure why she had come back. He knew she wasn't _in love_ with him, but she had married him… Perhaps they could be happy again.

Tomorrow he was leaving. After the Ori had died, he had returned a few other people and himself had been traveling around spreading the news and converting the people away from Origin. The planet he was visiting the next day was actually the planet where his parents lived. It would be good to go home after spending so much time away and having so many bizarre adventures.

* * *

Sam sighed as she watched Daniel shuffle out of the gate room. The past two months since Vala had left had been hard on everyone. Especially since Daniel's moods had gone form bad to worse to atrocious. One day he would barely say anything and the next he was an angry man-beast. His mood kept compromising the missions SG-1 were sent on since "The Incident."

Sam, Cam, and Teal'c were plotting an intervention of epic proportion but it would take them quite a while to figure out all the details. All they had right now was reuniting the two lovebirds. The days went by and Daniel began to shut down. Eventually five months had passed and Daniel merely went through the routine of daily life. He had no enthusiasm for anything he did because there was no longer a point to his life.

The team's (Sam, Cam, and Teal'c) brilliant plan was ready to be put into action. They had permission from General Landry to take Daniel on a mission to the Ori galaxy for Vala. They were planning on bringing her home and forcing her and Daniel to make up.

Two months later Daniel had shut down. He went through his normal routine as though he wasn't there. Sam and Teal'c had visited half of the planets in the Ori Galaxy on their search for Vala. They were slowly narrowing down the possibilities but didn't know if it would be fast enough. Hopefully they would find Vala in the next month or so but… they weren't sure if they could bring her back…

* * *

Vala had spent the past five months living in relative peace. Sure she had received a shock when her fears of being pregnant were confirmed and then she had had to explain things to Tomin. When her pregnancy began to show she was forced to withstand the stares from the town and the whispers. Soon enough they had better things to talk about: Tomin was getting married to his childhood friend Tamara in a few weeks. Vala had volunteered to help the couple plan everything and things were getting stressful.

The biggest surprise of all for Vala came on the day of the wedding. After the ceremony at the reception where everyone was partying except Vala she saw two old faces. Vala had been dwelling on the fact that this wasn't her wedding. She didn't want to marry Tomin but being married would be nice. _**Especially to Daniel**_, the snide voice in her head said. She shook it away and stood up to leave. It was then that she saw Lt. Col. Samantha Carter making her way through the crowd with Teal'c.

Vala froze looking for any way to escape but it was too late. "Vala!" Sam called.

Vala swore and turned vehemently to Sam, "What are you doing here? I thought I had made myself clear in the letter I wrote! No one was supposed to follow me…"

Teal'c looked at her but it was Sam who spoke, "We know. But… it's Daniel. He hasn't been the same since you left and I don't think he's going to manage to live much longer…"

At the last statement Vala panicked, "What do you mean not going to live much longer? What's wrong with Daniel?"

"Nothing physically, but he has become depressed since you left. It is almost as if he has lost any reason to live," Teal'c explained.

Vala grimaced, "And you think that I can help? Why?"

At that Sam had to chuckle for Vala's pregnancy was obvious. "Well it's obvious that something happened between you two and my guess is that you don't want to raise that baby on your own."

"I—I," Vala stuttered, "I can't. Daniel made it clear that he doesn't want me. I won't suffer through that again!"

Sam looked at her friend with a mixture of pity and admiration, "You would rather suffer alone?" Vala nodded. "That's ridiculous! You and Daniel were made for each other. Daniel's an idiot who doesn't know what he wants. He lost his parents when he eight and ended up in foster care because his grandpa wouldn't take him. Later Shar're, his wife, was taken as a Goa'uld host. He has lost everyone he loved and he doesn't ever want to have that happen again. That's why he pushed you away."

Teal'c nodded solemnly, "Daniel Jackson has a tragic past and is constantly pushing those he cares about away."

Vala sighed, "So what happens if I go back with you? You just expect that everyone will have a happy ending? I don't. I know the reality of life and nobody escapes unscathed and very few people have happy endings. I love Daniel but I have no idea if he loves me back. I can't even say that to him because I'm afraid of him not feeling the same way. _I_ won't live if he rejects me again. At least I have a small hope while I'm here."

Teal'c gave an almost imperceptible nod to Sam. The two looked at Vala and shrugged, "Please Vala, come back with us." Again Vala refused them and Sam sighed, "Okay, but you are always welcome back on Earth. Please think about coming home…"

Teal'c and Sam turned and left the celebration while Vala returned to Tomin's house feeling more lost than ever. She entered the house and threw herself on the bed and began to sob. Everything was wrong! She was carrying Daniel's child, something she should be happy about but because Daniel wasn't there she was lost. How could she carry on with another rejection?

* * *

Sam and Teal'c returned to the SGC with an air of triumph. They may not have succeeded in getting Vala to come back with them but they had recorded everything she had said. Cam was waiting for them when they arrived and grinned when he saw them. "I'll go find Jackson!" he said and was off.

Sam and Teal'c went into the commissary after grabbing a laptop. They got the recording ready to go and were only waiting on Daniel.

* * *

Daniel was following Cam down the hall half-heartedly. "Where are we going and why?" he asked.

Cam replied cheerfully, "Commissary and you'll see."

Upon entering the room Daniel saw Sam and Teal'c in front of the computer. From the looks on their faces he could tell this would be interesting. He sat down in front of the computer and Cam hit play. Daniel watched the whole scene in silence. He couldn't believe it! He had pushed away the woman he loved out of fear, had pushed her away when she was just as broken as he was, had pushed her away when she had needed him most. There was no way he could forgive himself.

Daniel got up wordlessly and left. He retreated to his quarters and locked the door. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. After a while it became to confusing so he began listing the facts.

Vala was pregnant, with his child. He was going to be a father.

Vala loved him.

He loved Vala.

Vala didn't think she could survive another rejection.

He knew he couldn't survive much longer without her.

There was only one thing he could do, he had to bring Vala back and apologize to her. He had to confess his love for her and beg her to take him back. With that Daniel stood up and went looking for Sam. He found her in the commissary working on the computer. She looked up when he entered.

"Ummm… Sam… I need to go see Vala," Daniel mumbled.

Sam looked at him, "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I—I need to go see Vala. It's really important and I don't know where she is," Daniel said, stronger this time.

Sam studied him, "I will take you as long as you promise not to hurt her."

Daniel looked shocked, "I won't hurt her. I want to make things right."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the gate room in ten minutes."

* * *

Daniel stood waiting at the gate shifting from foot to foot. Sam finally entered and smirked at Daniel's antsy behavior. She gave Walter the thumbs up and the gate began dialing. Daniel looked at the gate in trepidation. For all he knew Vala wouldn't take him back and he wouldn't blame her one bit. Sam led the way through the gate. The two emerged on the other side of the gate into a torrential downpour.

In the few hours Sam and Teal'c had been gone from the planet a storm of epic proportions had rolled in and was dumping its contents on the lush planet. Daniel glanced around him barely registering the beauty of the planet Vala had chosen to take up residence on. With Sam in front the two began the hike to the village and Vala.

Daniel began to panic as they neared the village. He hadn't the vaguest idea as to what to say to Vala… 'Oh well' he thought. It was too late to turn back now. When they finally reached Tomin's house Sam stepped aside to allow Daniel to reach the door. He knocked and then tried the door. It was unlocked.

"Hello? Vala?" Daniel called as he entered the house. He continued through the house towards the back following his instinct. He reached a solid wood door that was firmly closed and paused. He didn't know how but he knew Vala was behind that door. All he had to do was open it…

…And he did. Inside he saw Vala lying asleep on the bed. Vala stirred as Daniel entered the room and sat on the bed next to her. As gently as he could he pushed her hair away to reveal a tear-streaked face.

Vala awoke when he touched her and gave Daniel her best glare. It was then that Daniel's mostly calm façade broke. His face crumpled looking at her and his throat tightened on him, "Vala," he choked, "Oh Vala, I'm sorry. I love you more than anything else in the world… I didn't mean a word! I was scared and stupid and ignorant and an ass and a complete jerk—"

The rest of his speech was cut short when Vala reached up and captured Daniel's lips in a passionate kiss. They broke away and gazed into each other's eyes. "I forgive you Daniel. I love you too much to not be able to forgive you. And Sam was right, I don't want to raise this child alone…"

Daniel gathered her as close as he could and the two sat there in silence—enjoying each other's company. After several minutes Sam entered the room to find her two best friends smiling and holding each other. "Well, as touching as this is… Daniel, we need to be getting back soon."

The couple broke apart with some difficulty. "Vala, please come back with us…" Daniel pleaded.

"Of course," Vala replied. The three quickly packed up Vala's belongings and after scribbling a quick note for Tomin they headed for the gate.

* * *

Three months passed in relative peace for SG-1. Daniel and Vala married at a small ceremony with only their closest friends present, shortly after Vala gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who was named Samantha Clare after their friend and Daniel's mother. Jack had proposed to Sam at the reception and she had said yes (of course). They were set to be married in a few months and neither had ever been more excited. Cam finally worked up the nerve to ask Carolyn Lam out and the two were becoming quite the couple. Rumor had it they had already spent the night at together… Teal'c returned to Chulak to help Rya'c and Kar'yn set up their home and raise their children.

Daniel and Vala were truly content with their lives and with each other and they couldn't ask for anything more. Their friends were happy and their family was safe and sound. For the first time in a long time life was good… Daniel finally gave up trying to remember what he had learned from the Ancients while ascended. He knew it was pointless and that everything would turn out how it was supposed to. A lesson he had learned from his wife many times over.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it and even if you didn't... PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what everybody thinks! Thanks again for reading! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who stuck with me from the beginning:**

** zropin: 4 (my first reviewer)**

** CaramelMonkey: 7**

** Crime-Fights-Evil-With-Batman: 2**

** acer-sigma: 9**

** FlaWolfDog: 2**

** HAZMOT: 7**

** Oldibrn: 5**

** Fantasy Forest: 1**

** Aleesha May: 1**

** Adria Jackson: 2**

** Julie: 1 (you made me laugh)**

** Spacemonkee: 3**

** ena: 1**

** Bella O'Shea: 1**

** Rac80: 2**

** DanielTheSpacemonkey: 2**

** TubaPrincess: 1 (go band geeks!)**

**And the winner is....acer-sigma! Also, thanks to Laurel, Alyssa, Annie, and Meg who were forced to read and reread this and then listen to me rattle on about the plot. I guess Taylor gets a thanks too... I couldn't have done it without them! I guess I have to thank my Spanish teacher last year who made class so boring and torturous that I was forced to write to escape the pain and to keep from falling asleep.**

* * *


End file.
